Barcodes are generally an optical machine-readable representation of data or information. Some barcodes represented data by systematically varying the widths and spacing's of parallel lines. These types of barcodes are commonly referred to as linear or one-dimensional (1D) barcodes. The data or information encoded in a barcode may relate to the object to which the barcode is attached.
Later, two-dimensional (2D) bar-codes were developed. These barcodes used geometric patterns in two-dimensions to encode data. A common type of 2D barcode is the quick response (QR) code, which is a matrix-type code in the shape of a square. A QR code often includes three distinctive squares at its corners that define the bounds and orientation of the code and a smaller square near the fourth corner that is used to normalize the image for size, orientation, and angle of viewing.
Information is encoded in a QR code using 8-bit codewords or blocks, where each bit is represented by either a white or black square. The bits are arranged in a basic matrix or grid pattern, where each bit is the same sized square. When the matrix is created, codewords follow two-pixel wide strips that zig-zag up and down from right to left in the code from the bottom right corner and navigating around other elements of the codes. In QR codes, the encoded information typically follows a standardized layout scheme to allow decoding devices to reliably retrieve the encoded information. The number of characters that can be encoded in a QR code is dependent on the size of each bit, the size of the QR code itself, the size of the alphabet of characters, and the level of error correction used. Generally, the higher the error correction level, the less the storage capacity. Even in view of existing technology related to bar codes, various shortcomings exist in barcodes, and signs or other articles containing such barcodes.